pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodmoon
I sighed. I was so tired of black, white, and a hint of red greeting me every time an egg hatched. I wanted a shiny Absol, was that so much to ask? Absol is my favorite Pokemon. When I first started playing, my friends all liked Absol, so when I found one I caught it immediately. I named her Wyrda, which means "Fate" in the Eragon book series. Now, I had transferred her to my Omega Ruby game and was trying to get a shiny Absol. I considered the possibilities- I could keep breeding for a shiny, I could use the DexNav, I could trade, or... Well, I could always cheat one in... My friend was great with coding. I brought my 3ds to her and asked her for a shiny Absol. A few days later, she brought it back to school, telling me to check my PC... I flew to the nearest city, went into the Pokecenter, checked the PC... There, in my box filled with non-shiny Absols from breeding, was a shiny Absol. I squealed and hugged my friend, thanking her over and over. I hastily went to Slateport, went into the name rater's house, and renamed the Absol (a girl) Bloodmoon. It was the name I had decided on ever since I first saw a picture of shiny Absol. When I nicknamed Absols, I went with something dramatic like "Storm" or "Doom" or "Fate". It seemed fitting. Bloodmoon looked ''awesome. ''Her red skin looked amazing and her green eyes pierced into my soul. Actually, it almost felt like she ''was ''staring at me. Creepy. I instantly started training her with some Blisseys at my secret base. Soon enough, Bloodmoon was level 49. I was quite pleased with myself. One fateful day, I happened upon a trainer who I then battled. Bloodmoon reached level 50. The message popped up: "Bloodmoon got 667 exp! Bloodmoon reached level 50! Bloodmoon learned Blood Slash!" Blood slash? I was very sure that wasn't a move and even if it did exist, Bloodmoon already knew 4 moves. It should have asked me to delete one... I just hoped it didn't replace Dark Pulse. It didn't. When I entered Bloodmoon in a battle, where the "Mega Evolve" choice normally would be, it had an extra button for blood slash, which was a dark type move. Curious, I tried it on the Zubat in front of me. "Bloodmoon used Blood Slash!" It played the animation for night slash, except the white lines were a faint red. "May Zubat rest in peace!" The Zubat fainted and the battle ended. That was... weird. I loved me a creepy pasta, and I knew there was no chance that was normal. I decided to try an experiment. I started a battle- another Zubat. I clicked on Dark Pulse, but the screen said "Bloodmoon doesn't want to use that!" Bloodmoon refused to let me use any of her other three moves. I also tried switching her out for another Pokemon, but the screen just read "Bloodmoon won't move!" Running was not an option. Literally, as there was no "Run" button. I sighed and clicked blood slash. It played the same animation as before, and just like last time, it said "May Zubat rest in peace!" But I noticed something... the animation was a slightly darker shade of red, and Bloodmoon lost 1 HP. But something else weird... Bloodmoon had 100 max HP now. I wasn't sure what it was before, but it wasn't that... I went to a nearby Pokecenter, and healed my Pokemon. When I checked Bloodmoon, she till had 99 HP left. Something was really wrong. I tried depositing her in the PC, but it said the same thing as in battle: "Bloodmoon won't move!" I tried switching someone else to my first party slot, only for the same result. I sighed and deposited one of my other Pokemon. Then I flew to the Battle Resort and picked up Wyrda. Later, I was walking through some grass to get to my secret base. I had been avoiding all battles, as Bloodmoon's HP was at 2 (despite her not taking any actual damage), and I didn't want to know what would happen if she fainted. However, I had forgotten to apply repel, and a battle started. Of course, Bloodmoon went out, and I had to use blood slash on the innocent Sproink. By now, the animation was a deep, crimson red. "May Sproink rest in peace!" the usual message read. When the battle ended, I wasn't on Jagged Pass, but I was instead in a cave. I moved forward, and saw something... I gulped. It was a limp, bloody Zubat. I kept moving forward... More sprites appeared, all of the Pokemon Bloodmoon had killed, one by one. At the end, sat a Sproink on top of a stone slab. And behind it stood Bloodmoon. But Bloodmoon wasn't a sprite from 6th gen... it was 3rd or 4th gen, and had a creepy, insane grin on it's face. "ARe yoU hApPY?" A text box said. A yes or no option appeared. I clicked no. This was insane! What was going on? "i wILl MakE YoU lOve mE" A battle started, the background flickering between 3rd gen and 6th gen. "Entity Bloodmoon appeared! Emily sent out Blaze!" My giant Charizard popped on screen. Bloodmoon had only one health left! But I would have to sacrifice one of my Pokemon... I clicked the Pokemon button. I had Blaze, Lapis the Lapras, Ember the Delphox, Hades the Giratina, Wyrda, and an empty slot. I clicked Hades- I was least closest to it. "Emily retrieved Blaze! Emily sent out Wyrda!" My heart almost skipped a beat. Not Wyrda! She was my favorite Pokemon I've ever had! "ExACtly" Bloodmoon said. "wiTHoUt hEr i wILL bE YoUr FaVOriTe" This was nuts. I turned off the power and hoped I didn't lose too much data. The screen flickered off, then quickly back on. "YoUR trICks wiLL nOt AffeCT mE" Bloodmoon said, and then "Bloodmoon used Blood Slash!" "NO!" I cried. I quickly clamped my mouth shut, as it was 11:00 at night and my little sister was across the hall from me, sleeping. I watched Wyrda's health go down, down, down, even though she was level 100 and Bloodmoon was- level 66? She was level 50 before! She hadn't gotten any EXP since learning blood slash. But it didn't matter. Wyrda was doomed. Until... Wyrda had one HP left. I clung to the desperate hope that somehow, someway, I could defeat Bloodmoon and forget about all of this. But before I even chose the "Fight" button, a text box appeared... "Bloodmoon used Blood Slash!" The animation played through, so red it was almost brown. I desperately watched Wyrda's health bar... But nothing happened. Suddenly, I felt kind of weak... I slumped down from my sitting position. I was passing out... I fell off my bed, hard, and my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I looked up into two green eyes... And a red face... Bloodmoon was staring at me. ''Bloodmoon. ''The fictional pocket monster. I screamed, louder than I've ever screamed before. Bloodmoon flashed me an insane, bloody grin as I passed out again from shock. "She's awake! Doctor, she's awake!" I woke up in a hospital room, with beeping equipment surrounding me. "W-what happened?" I stammered. A nurse turned to look at me. "You were in a coma, dear. You fell and hit your head pretty hard," She explained gently. "H-how long?" I managed to get out. "Oh, not long, about a day," She smiled. "Thank goodness it was a weekend, you have no homework to catch up on." So that left me with one question- how much of what I saw was real, and what was a dream? And for half a second, I could have sworn I saw a red, scythe-like tail slipping past the door frame. This is my second pasta! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Quite honestly, I like my other pasta, Waiting, better, but it's up to you which you like better! Also, Emily isn't my real name, it's just the name I use for my Pokemon games. EDIT May 2018: hi, this is the author. I was thinking about this again for the first time in years and WOW does it suck. Dear lord, why was I ever proud of this. I was considering rewriting it but I feel like it’s too cliched and stereotypical to salvage... ah, well. I should learn how to write real horror one day. Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Generation Three